Obsession Towards You
by RedBlack-san
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou, Seorang guru dan wali kelas 5-2 di SD Teiko. Suatu hari ia kedatangan seorang murid baru dikelasnya. Seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Kuroko. Seiring berjalannya waktu rasa cinta Akashi terhadap Kuroko semakin dalam hingga tidak bisa dibedakan apakah yang dirasakan Akashi adalah cinta atau obsesi
1. chapter 1

A/n : Hai hai namaku RedBlack-san, Aku Author baru nih salam kenal ya. Kalian bisa panggil aku Red-san atau Black-san atau RedBlack-san, pokoknya terserah kalian deh. Disini aku bawakan fanfic yang kubuat setahun yang lalu. Sebenernya fanfic ini dibuat untuk dare dari temanku setahun yang lalu. Alasan kenapa aku post fanfic ini itu karena temanku (yang memberikan dare itu) menyarankan aku untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, Jadilah fanfic ini aku post

Oke daripada kebanyakan curhat disini lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Obsession Towards You (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : Alur Random, OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Pedo!Akashi, Akashi(22 tahun), Kuroko(11 tahun), Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

"Bla bla bla" : berbicara biasa

'Bla bla bla' : berbicara dalam hati

(Bla bla bla) : Telepon

Chapter 1

Suatu pagi yang indah di SD Teiko, Terlihat seorang pria berumur kisaran 20an dengan rambut merah crimson yang indah sedang menulis angka-angka dan rumus(?) di papan tulis. Suasana Kelas 5-2 ini sangat tenang, tidak ada yang berbicara bahkan yang berbisik-bisik pun tidak ada. Jika ada yang menjatuhkan jarum pasti akan terdengar karena suasana kelas yang sangat tenang ini.

Suasana kelas yang tenang ini berangsur lumayan lama, sampai...

"Daiki"

"Deg"

Suasana kelas yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi mencekam saat sang guru berhenti menulis di papan tulis.

"...", yang dipanggil tadi hanya bisa diam karena takut dengan kemarahan sang guru

"Aomine Daiki, Jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik buku Matematikamu itu"

Sang guru mulai membalikan badannya untuk menatap murid-murid kelasnya. Mata dwiwarna mulai memperhatikan satu orang murid yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aomine Daiki. Sang guru mulai mendekati muridnya yang duduk di barisan paling belakang.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa kau sibuk memperhatikan majalah basket itu daripada pelajaranku ?", tanya sang guru dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Um...It..Itu..."

"Aku menunggu Jawabanmu Daiki"

"Aku...me..meminjamnya dari perpus...dan harus segera mengembalikannya...tapi aku belum...selesai membacanya"

Hening... Suasana kelas kembali hening. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara.

"Baiklah, Aku mengampuni kau kali ini. Tapi jika kau mengulangi hal ini lagi, tak ada ampun untukmu"

"Ba..baik..Akashi-sensei"

Kriiing~ (bel pulang sekolah)

"Baiklah, kita sudahi dulu pelajaran kali ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan latihan halaman 25 sampai 28"

"Ha'i Akashi-sensei"

Tidak memakan waktu lama murid-murid kelas 5-2 sudah keluar dari kelas karena takut dengan guru killer yang diketahui dengan nama Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hah...", Akashi menghela nafas lelah Sambil membereskan berkas-berkas milik kelas 5-2.

'Ada-ada saja kejadian hari ini', batinnya

Kemudian Ia mulai berjalan menuju ruang guru. Dalam perjalanan, Ia berpapasan dengan seorang guru pengurus UKS SD Teiko.

"Yaa~ Midorima-sensei, Konbanwa"

"Konbanwa Akashi-sensei, otsukare-nodayo"

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju ruang guru. Tak ada percakapan lagi selama perjalanan menuju ruang guru. Karena merasa suasana awkward, Midorima memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"Jadi...Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini-nanodayo ?"

"Aa...Kelasku hari ini seperti biasa"

"Apa ada murid yang membuat masalah di kelasmu-nodayo ?"

"Ya ada, seperti biasa"

"Sepertinya berat sekali menjadi wali kelas ya-nodayo ?"

"Ya benar...Seandainya ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang menarik di kelas itu"

Kepala Akashi tertunduk dan poni rambutnya menutupi matanya sehingga Midorima tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Akashi saat ini. Midorima tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang dipikirkan oleh rekan kerjanya itu.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di ruang guru. Akashi dan Midorima berjalan ke mejanya masing-masing. Akashi mulai menjalankan tugasnya mengoreksi nilai-nilai ulangan matematika dari kelas-kelas yang lain. Sudah satu jam ia mengoreksi nilai-nilai ulangan tersebut dan akhirnya ia selesai. Tentu saja Akashi merasa tidak puas dengan hasil ulangan para murid-muridnya itu. Ia hanya mendengus kesal.

'Apa sesusah itu untuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang mudah ini', Batinnya kesal

Setelah cukup beristirahat Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Tapi sebelum ia sempat membereskan barang-barangnya...

Kring..kring.. (suara telepon)

'Hah..Merepotkan saja'

Akashi berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon sekolah itu.

"Moshi-moshi"

(Ah..moshi-moshi, saya ingin berbicara dengan Akashi-sensei mengenai murid yang akan pindah ke sekolah ini)

'Aah..benar juga, akan ada murid baru di kelasku nanti'

"Ya dengan saya sendiri"

(Akashi-sensei ? Saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru untuk mengurus berkas-berkas kepindahan adik sepupuku)

"Baiklah, saya tunggu kedatangan anda"

(Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei)

"Ya sama-sama"

Telepon pun ditutup. Akashi mulai membereskan barang-barangnya sambil menunggu sang tamu.

'Kira-kira seperti apa murid barunya ya ?'

'Kuharap bukan anak yang menyebalkan'

'Juga tidak cerewet, tukang makan, dan pemalas'

Hening...

"Haha..aku terlalu banyak berharap ya", ucapnnya mulai bergumam sendiri

Tok..tok..

'Itu mereka'

"Ya silakan masuk"

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakan sosok seorang pria bersurai abu-abu dengan wajah datar.

"Kau pasti Mayuzumi-san, senang bertemu dengan anda"

"Ya senang bertemu dengan anda juga, Akashi-sensei"

Mereka berdua mulai membicarakan urusan perpindahan sekolah sepupu dari pria bersurai abu-abu ini.

"Ini berkas-berkas yang anda minta Akashi-sensei"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, ngomong-ngomong dimana sepupumu itu"

"Dia ada disini daritadi"

'Apa maksudnya ??', Pikirnya bingung

"Konbanwa"

Muncul suara anak kecil tepat di sebelah pria bersurai abu-abu itu. Suaranya sangat merdu menurut Akashi. Tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui bahwa pemilik suara merdu itu adalah seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai biru muda.

"Aa..Sensei kenalkan dia adalah adik sepupuku yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini"

"Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Sensei", ucap bocah bersurai biru muda dengan ekspresi yang sebelas duabelas dengan sepupunya.

\--Bersambung--

A/n : Oke aku tahu kalau chapter ini sangat pendek dan juga banyak kekurangan. Harap maklumi saja karena ini kali pertama aku menulis fanfic. Jadi mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini. Untuk kedepannya semoga fanfic ini bisa berkembang.

Oh iya untuk beberapa chapter awal belom ada adegan 'anu' ya. karena beberapa chapter awal ini untuk pengenalan lebih jelas mengenai tokoh, situasi, dan lingkungannya. So, see you in next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : Hai RedBlack-san balik lagi ini. Cepet ya aku udah upload chapter 2 aja hehe. Soalnya aku udah punya draft sampe chapter 3 sebelum berhenti nulis fanfic ini jadi aku cuma tinggal mengoreksi saja.

Okee sekian saja curhat Author kali ini, Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Obsession Towards You (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : Alur Random, OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Pedo!Akashi, Akashi(22 tahun), Kuroko(11 tahun), Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

"Bla bla bla" : berbicara biasa

'Bla bla bla' : berbicara dalam hati

(Bla bla bla) : Telepon

Chapter 2

"Aa..Sensei dia adalah adik sepupuku yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini"

"Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu Sensei", ucap bocah bersurai biru muda dengan ekspresi yang sebelas duabelas dengan sepupunya.

Akashi POV

Yang aku lihat saat ini adalah seorang bocah laki-laki bersurai biru muda dengan ekspresi sedatar tembok yang masih aku ragukan kalau dia itu manusia. Pasalnya tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sebalah pria yang bernama Mayuzumi ini.

"Ano...Sensei ?"

"Ah...Gomen, saya sedikit terkejut. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu, Kuroko-kun"

Bocah bersurai biru muda itu kemudian tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit warnah merah di bagian pipinya.

'Manisnya', Batinku sambil tersenyum sendiri

Sadar dengan apa yang baru aku pikirkan tentang bocah ini, aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan pikiran tadi.

"Jadi kapan Kuroko-kun mulai masuk sekolahnya ?"

"Dia akan mulai besok Akashi-sensei"

"Baiklah, kelas Kuroko-kun adalah kelas 5-2 dan saya juga kebetulan adalah wali kelas 5-2"

"Aa...begitu kah. Kalau begitu tolong jaga Tetsuya"

"Tentu saja Mayuzumi-san"

Setelah mengurus beberapa berkas kepindahan Kuroko-kun, Mereka pun mulai bersiap-siap untuk undur diri.

"Mohon bantuannya besok Sensei"

"Ya, mohon bantuannya "

Kami pun berjabat tangan

"Tetsuya, ayo bilang terima kasih sama sensei"

Mayuzumi menyuruh bocah bersurai biru muda yang masih bersembunyi di balik dirinya.

"A..arigatou gozaimasu", ucapnya sambil tersipu malu

'Imut'

"Ya, mohon bantuannya besok ya Kuroko-kun"

"Ya Akashi-sensei", Jawabnya kemudian kembali memeluk kaki pria bersurai abu-abu itu

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu sensei"

Blam

Pintu ruang guru ditutup dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Aku pun berjalan kembali ke mejaku untuk mengambil tasku.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dengan anak itu'

Setelah mengambil tas, aku pun keluar dan mengunci ruang guru. Dalam perjalanan pulang aku merasa pikiranku di penuhi oleh bocah bersurai biru muda itu.

'Kuroko Tetsuya...ka ?'

Aku akui kalau bocah itu memang imut, mungkin melebihi siswi-siswi di SD ini walaupun dia adalah laki-laki. Bahkan mungkin saja tidak ada yang menyangka kalau dia adalah anak laki-laki.

'Dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran anak laki-laki'

Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya

'Apa benar dia seorang laki-laki ?'

Bagaimana dia tidak di ragukan lihat saja fisiknya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, tubuhnya kecil, bibir berwar-

'Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan !!'

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepalaku dan menampar pipiku sendiri agar aku sadar dari lamunanku.

'Kuroko-kun, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu yang menarik denganmu'

'Aku tidak sabar menunngu besok'

Aku mulai tersenyum sendiri dan mulai berjalan pulang ke apartemenku.

Author POV

Di sebuah rumah kecil yang minimalis terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menelpon di ruang tengah.

(Tetsu-chan apa kau sudah siap untuk sekolah besok ?)

"Iya kaa-san, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi"

(Haha...kau sepertinya bersemangat sekali ya)

"Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan wali kelasku"

(Oh begitukah ? )

"Iya, sepertinya dia adalah guru yang baik"

(Benarkah ? Syukurlah jika begitu)

"Ano...kaa-san"

(Ya ?)

"Kapan kaa-san dan tou-san pulang ?"

(Soal itu...maaf Tetsu-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san sepertinya akan pulang 2 bulan lagi)

"Kenapa ? Bukankah tou-san bilang akan pulang 2 minggu lagi ?"

(Maaf Tetsu-chan, kasus kali ini sangat sulit untuk tou-san, Dan kaa-san harus menjaga tou-san yang sedang tidak fit sekarang)

"Souka..."

(Maaf Tetsu-chan, apa kau marah ?)

Kuroko memang merasa kecewa karena ia sudah ditinggal pergi orangtuanya ke London selama 2 minggu. Seharusnya orangtuanya hanya pergi selama 1 bulan, tapi sekarang malah menjadi 3 bulan. Walau begitu Kuroko masih mengerti keadaan orangtuanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kaa-san, kaa-san tetap jaga kondisi tou-san ya jangan sampai sakit. Aku disini baik-baik saja kok lagipula ada Chihiro-nii yang menjagaku dan bermain denganku"

(Souka...Yokatta)

"Ah, sudah dulu ya kaa-san aku mau makan malam dulu"

(Iya baiklah, selamat makan kalau begitu)

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti Kaa-san"

(Iya, dadah)

"Dadah"

Tuut-tuut-

Telepon pun ditutup

"Tetsuya kau sudah selesai telepon ? Ayo ke sini waktunya makan malam"

"Baiklah Chihiro-nii"

Kuroko pun segera berjalan menuju ruang makan. Saat disana ia disambut oleh bau kare yang sedap

"Chihiro-nii, kita makan kare lagi ?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi di rumah bahannya hanya ada itu"

"Bukannya karena Chihiro-nii tidak bisa masak makanan selain kare ya ?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau makan ya sudah"

"Jangan begitu dong Chihiro-nii"

"Kalau begitu makan saja jangan komplain"

Meskipun mereka mengobrol panjang lebar wajah mereka berdua tetap berekspresi datar sedatar papan cucian.

Time skip

"Oyasuminasai Chihiro-nii"

"Oyasumi Tetsuya"

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah beres-beres perlengkapan sekolah untuk besok ?"

"Sudah Chihiro-nii"

"Baguslah, kalau begi-"

"Chihiro-nii !", Kuroko berjalan menuju kakak sepupunya.

"Jongkok !"

Mau tidak mau Mayuzumi menuruti perintah adik sepupunya itu, ia mulai berjongkok di depannya.

"Ada apa Tetsu-"

Chuu~

Kuroko mencium pipi kanan Mayuzumi. Dan Mayuzumi hanya bisa mematung karena kaget.

"Oyasuminasai Chihiro-nii", setelah itu Kuroko berjalan kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih mematung di luar.

Blam

Pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Tetsuya's Room' ditutup. Kuroko berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

'Kira-kira seperti apa hari pertamaku besok ya ? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok'

Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur

'Aku harap besok adalah hari yang menyenangkan'

\--Bersambung--

A/n : Bagaimana chapter 2 nya agak gak nyambung ? Pendek ? Jujur aku agak kagok dalam menulis fanfic. mungkin karena aku biasanya menulis untuk dibaca sendiri, Jadi mohon maaf kalau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Semoga kedepannya fanfic ini bisa berkembang. Jangan lupa Review ya.

Omake

Mayuzumi yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah berada dalam kamar ia berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bergetar ke pipi kanannya.

'ta...tadi...'

'tadi Tetsuya menciumku...'

Hening...

Tiba-tiba saja seolah kerasukan, Mayuzumi mulai guling-gulingan di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk dan mencium guling di tempat tidurnya.

'AAAH TETSUYA KENAPA KAMU ITU IMUT SEKALI SIH !!!'

'Aku tidak akan pernah mencuci pipi kanan ku'

'Kenapa kau harus ke sekolah Tetsuya ? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu Tetsuya !!', Batinnya sambil menangis

Yah begitulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang diduga mengidap Brocon alias Brother Complex. Saat didepan kuroko dia akan stay cool padahal dalam pikiran ia ingin menerjang adik sepupunya sendiri. Dasar Brocon.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Obsession Towards You (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : Alur Random, OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Pedo!Akashi, Akashi(22 tahun), Kuroko(11 tahun), Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

"Bla bla bla" : berbicara biasa

'Bla bla bla' : berbicara dalam hati

(Bla bla bla) : Telepon

Chapter 3

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang indah, cuaca sangat cerah, Burung-burung berakicauan, aroma kopi dan roti bakar mulai tercium. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Mayuzumi Chihiro saat ini. Ia merasa paginya sangat sempurna di tambah lagi semalam dia mendapat hadiah kecil dari malaikat kecilnya, Tetsuya.

Mayuzumi mulai tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Chihiro-nii"

"Ada ap-"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat penampilan Kuroko sekarang.

"Kau sudah rapi saja padahal ini masih pagi sekali"

"Iya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bersekolah, Chihiro-nii bagaimana penampilanku ?"

"Lumayan"

'KENAPA KAU IMUT SEKALI DENGAN SERAGAM ITU!?', batin Mayuzumi

"Begitukah Chihiro-nii ? Apa aku tidak cocok dengan seragam ini ?"

"Cocok kok"

'COCOK ! KAU SANGAT COCOK DENGAN SERAGAM ITU !!'

Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja seragam yang dipakai oleh Kuroko. Seragam yang diapakai adalah kemeja putih lengan pendek sebagai dalamannya sementara bagian luarnya ditutupi oleh rompi rajutan berwarna biru muda dengan lambang SD Teiko di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Dan bawahannya berupa celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Souka...", kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo sarapan dulu", ucap Mayuzumi sembari menutup hidungnya dengan telapak tangan.

Mereka berdua pun memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Time Skip

SD Teiko merupakan salah satu SD favorit di Jepang. Sekolah yang menjujung tinggi nilai pendidikan baik akademis maupun non akademis, karena itulah di sekolah di sediakan fasilitas yang lengkap.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolah bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi sekarang berada di depan gedung SD Teiko. Kuroko meneguk ludahnya, Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Kuroko sangat gugup hari ini, Tapi dia tidak mau merepotkan kakak sepupunya.

"Apa kau sudah siap Tetsuya ?"

"Um..Iya"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke ruang guru"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang guru sambil bergandengan tangan.

Tok..tok..

"Ya masuk"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, saya mengantar murid baru disini"

"Aa..Mayuzumi-san, Pagi sekali anda datang", kata Akashi sambil tertawa kecil

"Iya soalnya Tetsuya sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi sekolah"

"Wah semangat sekali ya", ucapnya sambil mencari sosok mungil dengan surai biru muda.

"Ohayou Kuroko-kun"

"Ohayou gozaimasu Akashi-sensei", katanya sambil membungkuk sopan

"Kalau begitu tolong jaga Tetsuya, Saya harus segera pergi kerja karena hari saya sedang sibuk"

"Ya tentu saja, percayakan saja pada saya"

Mayuzumi berjongkok di depan Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala bersurai biru muda itu.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya Tetsuya, Aku janji akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti"

"Ya ! Chihiro-nii juga semangat ya bekerjanya"

Mayuzumi hanya tersenyum kecil dan mencium puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati di jalan Chihiro-nii"

"Tolong jaga Tetsuya ya Akashi-sensei"

"Ya, Tentu saja"

Setelah Mayuzumi pergi sekarang hanya tinggal Kuroko dan Akashi. Akashi memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko di sofa ruang guru.

"Ano..sensei, kenapa ruang gurunya sepi sekali ?"

"Itu karena sekarang masih jam 6 pagi, mereka baru datang 1 jam lagi"

"Sensei rajin sekali ya pagi-pagi sudah datang, apa sensei juga bersemangat untuk bersekolah hari ini"

'Kuharap aku bisa bersemangat seperti dirimu'

"Iya bisa di bilang begitu"

"Hee..Akashi-sensei hebat ya", Ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu dengan pipinya yg sedikit berwarna pink.

'Deg-deg'

Akashi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Kuroko

"Akashi-sensei...daijobu ?"

"Ha'i daijobu"

"Souka..."

Hening melanda mereka sekarang, Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka.

'Kira-kira apa pekerjaan orang tua Kuroko ya sampai-sampai yang mengantarnya adalah sepupunya'

"Kuroko-kun, Apa pekerjaan orangtuamu ? Kenapa yang mengantarmu adalah kakak sepupumu ?"

"Kata Chihiro-nii, Tou-san dan kaa-san pergi ke luar negeri untuk membantu membela orang yang benar, sementara mereka pergi, Chihiro-nii yang ditugaskan menjagaku"

'Jadi orang tuanya pengacara ya ? Menarik'

"Kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu ?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka Sensei, Tapi aku mengerti kenapa mereka sangat sibuk. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa lagipula ada Chihiro-nii yang menemaniku", katanya sambil tersenyum

Entah kenapa tangan Akashi bergerak sendiri untuk mengelus kepala kuroko

"Ano..Aka-"

Brak

Pintu ruang guru terbuka dan satu persatu guru mulai masuk. Akashi cepat-cepat menyingkirkan tangannya dari Kuroko.

"Ohayou-nodayo, Kenapa kau bicara sendiri Akashi ?"

"Ohayou Midorima, Aku tidak berbicara sendiri. Aku sedang berbica dengan murid baruku" sambil menunjuk ke arah Kuroko

Midorima menoleh ke samping dan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata ada seseorang yang berada di samping Akashi

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu, salam kenal um..."

"Midorima Shintarou, Salam kenal Kuroko"

"Um", sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun kau belum mengambil buku-buku pelajarankan ?"

"Kalau itu kau bisa mengambilnya sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Ha'i Sensei, Arigatou gozaimasu"

Mereka bertiga pun mengobrol santai walau lebih banyak Midorima yang mengoceh tentang lucky item dan oha-asa ditambah dengan Kuroko yang kebingungn dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Midorima dan Akashi yang tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi Kuroko saat ini.

Kriing~

"Sudah waktunya masuk kelas-nodayo"

"Ayo ke kelas Kuroko-kun, kami duluan ya Midorima-sensei"

"Dadah Midorima-sensei", kata kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan

Alhasil membuat kedua guru itu blushing

'Manisnya'

Setelah berpamitan dengan Midorima, Sekarang Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2. Akashi melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat kalau Kuroko sedang berjalan sambil gemetaran.

"Kuroko-kun, apa kau gugup?"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak

"Tidak kok Akashi-sensei"

Akashi POV

"Tidak kok Akashi-sensei"

'Padahal dia gemetaran tapi dia mencoba memberanikan dirinya, menarik'

Entah kenapa daritadi aku hanya memikirkan kalau anak ini menarik baik secara fisik maupun batin

'Aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih akrab'

Tanpaku sadari kami sudah sampai di depan ruang kelas 5-2. Aku mulai berjongkok di depan Kuroko sambil mengelus kepalanya

'Rambutnya lembut sekali'

"Tenang saja Kuroko-kun murid-murid di kelasku ini mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang baik, Jadi kau tidak perlu gugup ya", kataku sambil tersenyum lembut padanya

"Ha'i Akashi-sensei", katanya sambil tersenyum balik padaku dengan sedikit warna pink di pipinya

'Deg-deg'

Kenapa jantungku berdebar seperti ini ? Apa ada yang salah dengan jantungku ? Setahuku, Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Kalau begitu apa yang kurasakan ini ? Kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman ?

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk"

Dengan cepat aku segara berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rona pink di pipiku ini

Normal POV

Greek (ceritanya suara pintu geser)

"Ohayou minna-san"

"O..ohayou gozaimasu Akashi-sensei"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

Tak memakan waktu lama susana kelas mulai ramai membicarakan si murid baru ini

"Ano..Akashi-sensei, dimana murid barunya-ssu", Anak berambut kuning mulai bertanya

"Iya ada di mana dia sensei ?", sahut anak berkulit gelap

Suasana kelas mulai gaduh, Tentu saja hal ini memancing emosi Akashi. Ingin rasanya dia marah dan melempar gunting keramatnya agar suasana tenang kembali. Tapi mengingat mereka semua masih kecil dan dia tidak ingin membuat kesan yang buruk bagi Kuroko, Dia mencoba menahannya.

"Tenanglah"

Cukup dengan satu kata ditambah sedikit nada mengintimidasi, suasana kelas 5-2 kembali tenang

"Baiklah silakan mulai perkenalannya Kuroko-kun"

Murid-murid kelas 5-2 ini kebingungan pada siapa sang guru killer ini bicara. Tapi jawaban dari pertanyaan mereka segera terjawab

"Hajimemashite, Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Seisi kelas mulai ribut lagi di karenakan kemunculan Kuroko tepat berada di sebelah Akashi

\--Bersambung--

A/n : Hai hai RedBlack disini. Aku seharusnya udh upload chapter 3 kemarin. Tapi, kemarin aku sibuk banget sama kuliah ditambah praktek. Sudah mulai susah kuliahnya. Eh jadi curhat authornya hehe.

Ngomong-ngomong maafkan author yang payah dalam membuat deskripsi soal sekolah dan seragamnya ya, soalnya author bingung gimana nulisnya hehe. kedepannya semoga fanfic ini bisa lebih baik.

Oh iya Author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang udah favorit, follow, dan review. Jujur author gak nyangka ada yang mau baca fanfic ini. Intinya author senang sekali, Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk kalian yang mendukung fanfic ini. Author akan berusaha mengembangkan fanfic ini agar semakin menarik lagi. So, see you in the next chapter~ Jangan lupa review ya


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Obsession Towards You (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : Alur Random, OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Pedo!Akashi, Akashi(22 tahun), Kuroko(11 tahun), Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

"Bla bla bla" : berbicara biasa

'Bla bla bla' : berbicara dalam hati

(Bla bla bla) : Telepon

Chapter 4

"Hajimemashite, Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu", kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk

"GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

Seisi kelas mulai ribut lagi di karenakan kemunculan Kuroko tepat di sebelah Akashi

"Sensei, si..siapa itu?", anak berkulit gelap itu langsung mundur hingga membentur dinding

"Itu hantu atau bukan-ssu ?", anak berambut kuning langsung bersembunyi di balik meja

"Rasanya aku baru saja kehilangan selera makanku", sahut anak berambut ungu yang badannya tidak seperti anak kelas 5 SD

Suasana kelas ribut kembali dan Akashi harus menenangkan kelasnya ini, jika tidak bisa kena tegur oleh kepala sekolah nanti. Bukannya Akashi takut sama kepala sekolah, Dia cuma malas mendengar ocehan kepala sekolah saja

"Tenanglah kalian semua, Dia adalah teman baru kalian, Kuroko-kun"

"Itu benar, Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, Aku mengerti kenapa kalian terkejut karena kata kaa-san aku punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis jadi orang-orang sering tidak menyadari keberadaanku", kata kuroko dengan ekspresi datar

Jika Kuroko boleh jujur inilah yang membuatnya gugup, dia takut tidak disadari keberadaannya oleh teman-teman barunya. Itu juga kalau ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya

'Pantas saja aku tidak menyadari saat pertama bertemu', Batin Akashi sambil tersenyum kecil

"Baiklah Kuroko-kun tempat dudukmu di sebelah Ryouta"

Kise langsung mengangkat tangannya yang gemetaran. Kuroko langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Kise-san desu ka ?"

"Ha..Ha'i", anak berambut kuning yang di ketahui bernama Kise menjawab dengan gemetar soalnya dia masih ragu apa murid baru yang menjadi teman sebangkunya ini hantu atau manusia

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya, Kalian sudah mengerjakan soal halaman 25 sampai 28 kan ? Nanti saya akan tanya satu-satu tapi pengecualian untuk Kuroko-kun"

Seisi kelas langsung berkeringat dingin dan gemetar. Masalahnya adalah jika mereka tidak bisa menjawab soal bakal ditendang keluar dari kelas.

Kuroko POV

Anak berambut kuning maksudku Kise-san sepertinya takut sekali, kira-kira kenapa ya ? Apa dia masih takut padaku ?

Aku membuka buku tulisku yang masih kosong dan merobek kertasnya sedikit kemudian menulikan sesuatu dan melemparnya ke arah Kise-san.

'Pluk'

Sepertinya tepat sasaran dia langsung membuka dan membacanya

Kise POV

'AAAH KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA UNTUK MENGERJAKANNYA-SSU'

Aku benar-benar lupa untuk mengerjakan latihan dari guru setan merah yang kemana-mana selalu bawa gunting keramatnya. Aku yakin saat ini pasti air mataku sudah keluar. Aku menyesal bermain basket dengan Aomine-cchi sampai malam. Bagaimana ini aku pasti ditendang keluar lagi.

'Pluk'

Ada sesuatu yang mengenaiku tepat di kepalaku dan mendarat mulus tepat di depanku. Karena penasaran langsung saja aku baca tulisan di kertas itu.

"Kise-san maaf sebelumnya, Apa kau takut denganku ? Aku tahu kok, di sekolah lamaku aku lebih mirip hantu jadi tidak ada yang tahu kalau aku itu ada. Karena itu aku minta maaf bila aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Aku tidak akan mengganggumu kok jadi tenang saja.

-Kuroko Tetsuya"

Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merasa bersalah karena memikirkan kesan yang buruk terhadapnya dan lupa kalau dia adalah teman sebangkunya saat ini. Kemudian aku membalas surat kecilnya itu.

"Tidak apa kok-ssu, Aku jg minta maaf karena berpikiran buruk tentangmu. Dan aku tidak terganggu kok-ssu. Jika bisa aku mau kok berteman denganmu-ssu. Namaku Kise Ryouta-ssu.

-Kise Ryouta"

Aku melemparnya dan mendarat tepat di buku tulisnya. Dia langsung membaca suratku dalam hitungan detik dia memutar kepalanya terhadapku dan tersenyum kecil dengan sedikit blush dipipinya.

'IMUTNYA-SSU', Batinku mulai berteriak

Kemudian aku menaruh buku pelajaranku di tengah agar dia bisa melihatnya juga karena sepertinya dia belum mengambil bukunya. Dia kemudian tersenyum seolah berkata Terima Kasih dan kami hanya saling bertukar senyum saja tapi sepertinya aku merasakan pipiku semakin memanas. Aku pun mulai tertawa tidak jelas. Sayangnya kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena...

"Kise Ryouta, Daripada kau tertawa tidak jelas begitu lebih baik kau jawab soal nomor 17"

'Gawat sekarang sudah giliranku, kenapa merusak momenku dasar setan merah'

"Aku bukan setan merah, Aku ini gurumu. Karena kau sudah meledekku soalnya kutambah jawab nomor 17 dan 22"

'Itukan soal yang susah-ssu'

"Ha..Ha'i Akashi-sensei"

Aku mulai berkeringat dingin karena tidak tahu apa jawaban dari soal-soal itu.

"Um...no...nomor 17 ja..jawabannya...um..."

Tok..tok

Aku mendengar mejaku di ketok oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kuroko-kun dan sepertinya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mencoba membaca gerakan bibirnya.

"Jawabannya 18 dan 34", Bisiknya

'Ahh benarkah ? Tapi coba saja'

"De..dela..delapan belas dan no..nomor 22 jawa...jawabannya..um..34"

'Apa jawabanku salah ?'

"Tumben kau benar Ryouta"

" Jadi jawabannya benar-ssu ?" Aku mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum lebar

Aku langsung duduk dan menepuk pundaknya untuk berterima kasih

"Arigatou Kuroko-cchi", Kataku setangah berbisik

Dia membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil kemudian memutar kepalanya menghadap papan tulis lagi

Akashi POV

Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau Ryouta dibantu dengan Kuroko barusan karena tidak mungkin Ryouta yang biasanya mendapat nilai dibawah KKM bisa menjawab soal itu apalagi nomor 22 termasuk soal yang sulit, aku sedikit terkejut kalau Kuroko dapat menyeselesaikannya dengan cepat

'Dia pintar juga'

Kemudian aku melihat mereka berdua bertukar senyum sebelum kembali memperhatikan pelajaran. Tapi, perasaan apa ini ? Rasanya aku sedikit tidak suka saat melihatnya tersenyum pada Ryouta walau hanya sebentar.

'Ada apa ini ?'

Time Skip

Setelah mengajar di berbagai kelas, Sekarang adalah waktunya jam makan siang. Aku duduk di mejaku yang berada di pinggir dekat dengan jendela. Aku mulai mengeluarkan bentoku dan memakannya dengan tenang. Dari jendela aku dapat melihat anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan. Tiba-tiba pandanganku terfokus pada satu anak berambut biru muda bersama dengan anak-anak lain termasuk Ryouta.

'Sepertinya dia sudah mendapat teman baru'

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sambil fokus melihatnya bermain basket dengan anak-anak itu dan melupakan bentoku

'Dia tahu bermain basket juga'

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihatnya jatuh karena masih sedikit gugup. Melihat wajahnya yang menahan tangis sungguh menggemaskan membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya. Aku tersenyum membayangkannya

"Akashi"

Tiba-tiba saja suara Midorima membuatku sadar dari lamunanku tadi

"Ada apa Midorima ?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa hari ini kau agak aneh-nodayo"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau yang biasanya memasang wajah pokerface dengan aura mengintimidasi sekarang lebih sering tersenyum sendiri"

"Benarkah ? Aku tidak sadar"

"Iya, Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini-nanodayo ?"

"Sepertinya membicarakannya adalah solusi yang tepat"

"Bicara saja-nanodayo"

"Jadi aku merasa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat melihat orang ini padahal aku baru mengenalnya, wajahku serasa memanas, dan agak tidak suka saat melihatnya dengan orang lain"

"Pertanyaan yang konyol, kau itu jatuh cinta-nanodayo"

"Cinta ? Tapi aku baru mengenalnya ?"

"Itu namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama-nodayo"

"wajar saja kau tidak tahu, Kau pernah bilang kalau seumur hidup kau belum pernah mersakan yang namanya cinta selain dari Ibumu kan ?"

'Aku jatuh cinta ? Pada anak yang umurnya 11 tahun lebih muda dariku ?'

Kemudian aku melirik ke arah jendela dan melihat Kuroko sedang tersenyum kecil bersama yang lainnya. Tanpa sadar aku sendiri mulai tersenyum

'Sepertinya itu benar'

"Jadi wanita 'beruntung' mana yang kau taksir ?"

'Dia bukan wanita', tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakannya

"Rahasia"

Kriiing~

"Sudah waktunya mengajar, aku permisi Midorima-sensei"

Setelah membereskan bentoku yang belum habis aku segera menuku kelas berikutnya dengan hati senang

Time Skip

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah tapi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang karena cuaca tidak mendukung. Guru-guru yang lain sudah pada pulang. Gara-gara hujan aku tidak bisa pulang. Aku hanya mengeroksi beberapa tugas siswa sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Kriing..kriiing...

Telepon sekolah berbunyi, Kira-kira siapa yang menelpon ? Apa mungkin kepala sekolah ? Itu tidak mungkin. Sudahlah lebih baik aku angkat saja

"Moshi-moshi"

(Moshi-moshi, Akashi-sensei ? Ini saya Mayuzumi)

"Aa..Mayuzumi-san, Ada apa ?"

(Begini saya seharusnya menjemput Tetsuya sekarang tapi saya masih ada sedikit pekerjaan, Jadi bisakah anda menjaga Tetsuya sebentar ? Saya akan menjemputnya kira-kira 1 jam lagi)

'Jadi dia belum pulang ?'

"Baiklah saya mengerti, saya akan menjaga Kuroko-kun sampai anda menjemputnya "

Biasanya aku paling tidak suka permintaan semacam ini tapi entah kenapa aku malah senang dengan permintaan ini

(Terima kasih Akashi-sensei)

"Ya sama-sama"

Setelah sambungan telepon putus aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan mengunci ruang guru kemudian bergegas menuju kelas 5-2

Setelah sampai di depan ruang kelas aku mengontrol nafasku dan merapikan pakaianku sedikit

Greek (suara pintu geser)

Di tempat duduknya aku melihatnya sedang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Aku mendekatinya perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya kemudian duduk di kursi Ryouta. Aku memperhatikan wajah tidurnya. Matanya tertutup rapat, kedua tangannya di sila sebagai pengganti bantal, wajahnya di miringkan ke kanan, dengkurannya bahkan tidak terdengar, mulutnya terbuka sedikit untuk akses bernafasnya. Wajah tidurnya sangat imut. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan wajah tidurnya terutama di bagian bibirnya berwarna pink dan kelihatan menggoda saat ini.

'Sedikit saja tidak apa kan ? Walau hanya sebentar'

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri, tanpa sadar aku mulai mencodongkan badanku tepat di depannya. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di wajahku dan juga aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya. Tapi sebelum aku bisa lebih dekat lagi, aku merasakan tubuhnya bergerak sedikit tanda bahwa dia akan bangun.

"Um...", Ucapnya sambil mengucek sebelah matanya

'Imut'

Aku langsung kembali ke posisiku semula. Dia sepertinya kaget karena kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Dia langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Aka..Akashi-sensei..ano.."

"Maaf membuat terkejut, aku kemari untuk memberitahumu kalau Mayuzumi-san akan sedikit terlambat dalam menjeputnya"

"Souka.."

"Jangan khawatir, sensei akan menemanimu sampai Mayuzumi-san menjemputmu"

"Hountou..?", matanya sedikit berbinar

"Ya, Jadi bisa ceritakan bagaimana hari pertamamu ?"

"Tentu"

Dia mulai menceritakan bagaimana dia berteman dengan Ryouta. Dan Ryouta mengenalkannya pada Daiki, Atsushi, Taiga, dan Kazunari. Dia juga bercerita saat mereka bermain basket dengan semangat. Dan ternyata yang mengajarkannya belajar dan bermain basket adalah Mayuzumi-san

"Begitulah Akashi-sensei, maaf aku bercerita panjang lebar", Ucapnya malu-malu

"Tak apa, Aku senang mendengarnya. Ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun, bolehkah sensei memanggilmu Tetsuya supaya akrab seperti yang lain"

"Tentu"

"..." Hening

"Oh iya apa kau sudah mengambil buku pelajaran, Tetsuya?"

"...ah", sepertinya dia lupa

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mengambilnya besok pagi sebelum bel, lagipula hari ini tidak ada PR kan ?"

"Ha'i sensei", katanya sambil tersenyum

Senyumnya membuat jantungku berdebar lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum balik padanya. Kami hanya saling bertukar senyum hingga padanganku kembali ke arah bibirnya yang menggoda itu

'Sadarlah diriku !! Dia adalah muridmu yang umurnya bahkan 11 tahun lebih muda dari dirimu !!'

Kemudian aku menampar pipi kiriku sendiri agar sadar dan dapat mengontrol diriku lagi. Tamparanku terlalu kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah yang mungkin akan meninggalkan bekas hingga besok

"Se..sensei ? Daijobu ka ?"

'Ah aku lupa ada dia disini, memalukan'

"Tidak apa-apa Tetsuya hanya ada nyamuk tadi"

Tetsuya tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan..

Chuu~

Dia mencium pipi kiriku. Aku mematung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Wajahnya terlalu imut sampai-sampai aku ingin menciumnya

'Tahan Seijuuro tahan, kau tidak boleh melakukannya pada muridmu'

"Kaa-san pernah berkata padaku saat terluka obat yang manjur adalah sebuah kecupan. Apa pipi sensei masih sakit ?", Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir

"Sudah lebih baik, Arigatou Tetsuya", kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang lembut

Dia hanya tersenyum dengan pipinya berwarna pink dan matanya memandangku dengan lega.

"Yokatta.."

Lagi-lagi aku memandangi bibirnya yang menggoda imanku ini. Aku tidak bisa fokus ke hal lain selain dirinya, lebih tepatnya bagian bibir

'Aah..sepertinya aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya'

"Tetsuya, bisa kau pejamkan matamu ? Sensei ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah menyembuhkan pipiku"

Walau aku berwajah manis di depannya tapi aku tahu bahwa dalam hatiku, aku sedang menyeringai

\--Bersambung--

A/n : Hai hai RedBlack-san disini. Maafkan diriku yang updatenya lama T_T. Author sedang sibuk masalah praktek, laporan, acara kampus, dll. Ditambah lagi Author jatuh sakit gara-gara kecapean. Kok jadi curhat lagi ya.

Terima kasih pada kalian yang terus mendukung kelanjutan fanfic ini, Author senang sekali. Sebagai tanda terima kasih dan juga permintaan maaf karena chapter kali ini agak kurang (baca:gaje), Author akan membuat _'Special Chapter'_. Ditunggu ya hehe. See you in next chapter~ Jangan lupa review ya


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Obsession Towards You (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : Alur Random, OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Pedo!Akashi, Akashi(22 tahun), Kuroko(11 tahun), Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

"Bla bla bla" : berbicara biasa

'Bla bla bla' : berbicara dalam hati

 **'Bla bla bla'** : 'dia'

Chapter 5

 _Akashi POV_

" Tetsuya, bisa kau pejamkan matamu ? Sensei ingin memberikan sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau telah menyembuhkan pipiku"

Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung

"Aku tidak perlu apa-apa Akashi-sensei, Lagipula aku senang menolong orang lain", katanya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Tapi sayangnya sensei adalah orang yang suka berbalas budi, bagaimana jika sensei membalasnya dengan hal yang seperti kau lakukan tadi ?"

Hening sejenak...

Kemudian dia hanya menggeleng lemah dan tersenyum bagaikan malaikat

"Tidak perlu Akashi-sensei, Aku senang kok membantu orang lain tanpa balasan apapun"

Melihat senyumannya entah kenapa aku merasa kalau senyuman itu bisa menekan 'sesuatu' yang ada dalam diriku untuk sementara waktu

'Apa yang tadi ingin kulakukan !?'

Walau 'sesuatu' ini atau lebih tepatnya 'dia' dapat ditekan mundur, tidak berarti 'dia' menghilang

"Akashi-sensei ?"

Suara lembutnya mulai menyadarkanku dari lamunan

"Akashi-sensei, daijobu ??"

"Aa..Maaf tadi kepala sensei hanya sedikit pusing tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Hontou ?", ucapnya dengan mata sendu

"Ya sensei sudah tidak apa-apa jangan khawatir"

"Yokatta..."

"Tapi sensei tetap ingin balas budi"

"Ta-"

"Balas budi sama saja dengan hutang dan sensei benci berhutang"

"Um..."

"Jadi bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah Akashi-sensei"

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Um..Milkshake ?"

"Baiklah, Aku akan mentraktirmu itu sebagai balasannya. Bagaimana kalau hari sabtu nanti ??"

"Ya baiklah Akashi-sensei aku akan coba minta izin dari Chihiro-nii"

"Baiklah"

Keadaan hening kembali

'Aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan ini'

Aku mulai meronggoh kantung jasku dan menemukan sebuah lolipop di dalamnya

"Tetsuya kau mau ini?", Kataku sambil memberikan lolipop

Terlihat sekali kalau dia ingin mengambilnya tapi terlalu segan untuk mengambilnya

"Tak apa Tetsuya ambil saja. Ini dari Midorima untuk lucky itemku tapi aku tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis"

'kecuali itu kalau itu adalah dirimu'

"Midorima ?... Ah Midorima-sensei ?"

"Ya dia. Nah ini ambilah"

"Arigatou gozaimasu Akashi-sensei"

Dia mengambil lolipop itu dan langsung membuka bungkusnya. Matanya berbinar senang dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung melahap lolipop itu

"Haha...Kau suka sekali dengan lolipop ?"

Dia hanya melihatku dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk

Dalam diam aku mulai memperhatikan Tetsuya memakan lolipop itu. Pertama ia menjilat bagian ujung lolipop itu dengan lidahnya yg mungil. Dia mulai menjilat bagian atas lolipop itu hingga basah kemudian langsung dimasukam ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil itu. Perlahan dia mulai memaju mundurkan lolipop itu tapi sepertinya lolipop itu terlalu besar hingga tidak muat semua di dalam mulutnya.

'Seandainya itu bukan lolipop melainkan-'

'ASTAGA APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN !!!'

 **'Aku tahu kau menginginkannya. Jangan kau kira aku sudah menyerah'**

'Ukh...Pergilah'

 **'Bukankah kau menginginkannya** **Dia terlihat menggoda'**

'Kubilang pergilah'

 **'Wah coba lihatlah lidahnya yang mungil bergerak begitu lincah pada lolipop itu. Bahkan dia terlihat sangat imut saat mencoba memasukam lolipop itu ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil dan juga hangat'**

'Sudah Cukup !!'

 **'Aku jadi penasaran jika yang di mulutnya saat ini bukanlah lolipop melainkan pe-'**

'HENTIKAN !!'

 **'Baiklah aku akan berhenti saat ini tapi, aku akan kembali lagi nanti untuk mengambil Tetsuya'**

'Sialan'

"Akashi-sensei ?"

"A..ada apa Tetsuya ?"

"Sensei terlihat pucat, Apa sensei benar tidak apa-apa ?"

"Ya aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya", Kataku sambil tersenyum lembut

"Em...Akashi-sensei"

"Ya ?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu untuk hari ini Akashi-sensei. Sensei baik dan ramah sekali padaku bahkan sensei bisa menyadari keberadaanku yang sangat tipis ini. Aku sangat senang memiliki guru seperti Akashi-sensei", Katanya sambil tersenyum kearahku

Seketika aku merasa wajahku memanas. Aku sangat yakin kalau sekarang wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah. Tapi, Aku harus menahan diriku.

"Aku juga senang memiliki murid sepertimu Tetsuya. Semoga kau betah di kelasku ini ya", Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya dan tersenyum

Dia tidak bereksi apapun hanya menatapku dengan mata birunya yang indah dan kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau telinganya mulai memerah.

 _Kuroko POV_

"Aku juga senang memiliki murid sepertimu Tetsuya. Semoga kau betah di kelasku ini ya", Katanya sambil mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum lembut

Seketika aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku mulai memanas. Entah kenapa wajah Akashi-sensei saat ini sangat tampan. tanpa sadar aku memalingkan wajahku darinya

"Tetsuya ? Ada apa ?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Akashi-sensei"

"Benarkah ?"

"I..Iya..Aku tidak apa-apa"

Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini ? Kenapa aku tidak berani menatap Akashi-sensei ? Dan perasaan apa ini ? Rasanya sangat nyaman. Banyak sekali pertanyaanku saat ini tapi tidak bisa kujawab

"Tetsuya"

"Ya ?"

"Kau melamun"

"Gomenasai"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Itu...em..."

'Ah benar juga lebih baik aku tanyakan pada Akashi-sensei saja. Pasti dia tahu'

"Um...Akashi-sensei ?"

"Ya ?"

"Se..sebenarnya tadi-"

 _Braakk_

"TETSUYA !!"

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu kelas dan menemuka sosok bersurai abu-abu yang merupakan kakak sepupuku yang sepertinya habis berlari. Penampilannya agak berantakan.

"Chihiro-nii ?"

"Cih..."

'Eh barusan Akashi-sensei...?'

Kulihat wajah Akashi-sensei tertutup poni sehingga aku tidak dapat menebak ekspresi Akashi-sensei saat ini. Tapi tidak berapa lama sensei kembali menunjukan senyumnya walau aku merasa ada yang tidak beres

"Mayuzumi-san Konbanwa"

"Konbanwa Akashi-sensei, Terima kasih telah menjaga Tetsuya"

"Ya sama-sama, Tetsuya anak yang baik jadi aku tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Kemudian Chihiro-nii mendatangiku dan menunduk sambil mengelus kepalaku

"Tetsuya maaf Chihiro-nii lama menjemputmu"

"Tak apa Chihiro-nii", Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi Chihiro-nii

Kemudian melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan Chihiro-nii mulai menggendongku

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Terima kasih sekali lagi Akashi-sensei"

"Tentu,Tidak masalah"

Saat Chihiro-nii mulai berjalan kearah pintu kelas tanpa sadar aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah belakang Chihiro-nii dan terkejut melihat ekpresi Akashi-sensei. Pandangan matanya sangat menusuk seolah pandangan itu dapat membunuh siapapun yang dipandangnya. Tapi, aku tidak mau beranggapan buruk terhadap Akashi-sensei

'Mungkin Akashi-sensei hanya lelah saja sehingga ekspresinya seperti itu'

Kemudian aku melambaikan tanganku padanya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan dia membalas dengan senyumannya yang hangat

'Tuh kan pasti tadi Akashi-sensei hanya sedang lelah saja'

Tak berapa lama aku tertidur dalam gendongan Chihiro-nii.

 _Akashi POV_

'Ada apa dengannya tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku ? Sekarang dia mulai melamun'

"Tetsuya"

"Ya ?"

"Kau melamun"

"Gomenasai"

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba melamun ?'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Itu...em..."

'Ada yang aneh dengannya, Dia bahkan tidak mau memandangku. Apa aku berbuat salah ya ?'

Tepat sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri aku mendengar suaranya yang lembut dan merdu memanggil namaku

"Um...Akashi-sensei ?"

"Ya ?"

Sekarang ia kembali memandangku dengan mata birunya yang indah ditambah dengan pipinya yang mulai merona. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda

"Se..sebenarnya tadi-"

Sebelum aku mendapat jawaban dari Tetsuya aku mendengar ada sura langkah kaki yang sepertinya sedang berlari kearah sini

 _Braakk_

"TETSUYA !!"

'Ternyata dugaanku benar'

"Chihiro-nii ?"

"Cih..."

Tanpa sadar aku berdecih tapi untungnya tidak terlalu keras sehingga tidak didengar oleh si pria surai abu-abu ini

'Sial menganggu momenku saja. Padahal tadi aku punya firasat yang baik bila dapat mendengar jawaban Tetsuya. Dasar perusak suasana', Batinku sambil menundukan kepala agar Tetsuya tidak bisa melihat ekpresiku saat ini

Setelah kurasa aku bisa memasang senyum palsu ini aku langsung berbalik untuk menyapa pria yang merupakan kakak sepupu Tetsuya

"Mayuzumi-san Konbanwa"

"Konbanwa Akashi-sensei, Terima kasih telah menjaga Tetsuya"

"Ya sama-sama, Tetsuya anak yang baik jadi aku tidak keberatan untuk menjaganya"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih"

Kemudian Si surai abu-abu ini mendatangi Tetsuya dan menunduk sambil mengelus kepalanya

'Ada apa ini ? Rasanya aku kesal sekali'

"Tetsuya maaf Chihiro-nii lama menjemputmu"

"Tak apa Chihiro-nii", Katanya sambil tersenyum dan mencium pipi pria-maksudku sepupunya itu

'Kenapa dia beruntung sekali mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya ? Apa mereka sering melakukannya ? Sial !! semakin memikirkannya aku semaki kesal dengan pria bernama Mayuzumi ini'

Kemudian Tetsuya mulai melingkarkan tangannya di leher sepupunya itu dan seolah mengerti pria-ehm sepupunya mulai menggendongnya dan berjalan kearahku

'Enak sekali dia bisa menyentuh Tetsuya, Membuatku semakin iri dan kesal saja'

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Terima kasih sekali lagi Akashi-sensei"

"Tentu,Tidak masalah", Kataku sambil tersenyum (palsu) padanya

 **'Kesal ?'**

'bukankah tadi kusuruh kau untuk pergi ?'

 **'Tadinya aku ingin begitu tapi, aku mencium bau amarahmu dan menduga ada sesuatu yang menarik'**

'Apa pedulimu ?'

 **'Tentu saja peduli karena** kita **sama-sama mencintai Tetsuya'**

'Ukh...'

 **'Kenapa diam ?'**

'Rasanya aku kesal sekali dengan pria itu'

 **'Kesal sekali sampai-sampai kau ingin menyingkirkannya bukan ?'**

'Cih...'

 **'Hee...Sepertinya kau juga setuju denganku kan ?'**

'Diamlah'

Kemudian tanpa sadar aku mulai memandangi pria itu dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh pasti pria bernama Mayuzumi ini sudah mati. Tapi, kejadian selanjutnya membuatku sedikit terkejut. Tetsuya tiba-tiba memandang kearahku dengan tatapan terkejut. Namun, tidak berlangsung lama karena ia mulai tersenyum dan melambai kearahku. Segera kubalas dengan senyum yang tulus untuknya.

 **'Ah...Senyumannya sangat imut, ya kan ?'**

'Diam kau'

 **'Oh sebelum kau kembali lebih baik kau selesaikan urusanmu dulu'**

'Apa maksudmu ?'

 **'Maksudku adalah urusan** bagian bawah **mu itu'**

Sial

\--Bersambung--

A/n : Halo halo RedBlack-san disini. Gimana kabar para readers saat ini ? Sebenernya Author ingin mengupload _Special Chapter_ dulu sebelum Chapter 5, Tapi file _Special Chapter_ nya terhapus secara misterius. Dan karena filenya hilang Author sempet putus harapan buat lanjutin fanfic ini. Tapi kemudian Author mikir 'kalau cuma kehapus bisa dibuat lagi kan. Lagian masih ada draft kasarnya'. Karena itulah kemudian Author melanjutka fanfic ini. _Special Chapter_ akan diupload dalam waktu dekat kalau Author tidak sibuk dengan kuliah.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku updatenya lama banget itu karena Author sibuk dengan Kuliah dan Praktek ditambah lagi 2 minggu lagi Author bakalan UTS T_T. Semoga di tengah kesibukan ini Author masih bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Dan mohon maaf apabila chapter kali ini gaje ya dan juga untuk adegan yang Semi-M (mungkin) yang kurang hot. Karena Author sedang sibuk jadi gak terlalu konsen sama fanficnya. Tapi, Author sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. So see you in the next chapter~ Jangan lupa review ya.


	6. Special Chapter

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Obsession Towards You (c) RedBlack-san

Warning : Alur Random, OOC, Typo(s), AU!, Pedo!Akashi, Akashi(22 tahun), Kuroko(11 tahun), Penulisan EYD berantakan,dll

"Bla bla bla" : berbicara biasa

 _'Bla bla bla'_ : berbicara dalam hati

 ** _Special Chapter_**

"Akashi-sensei"

"Ada apa Tetsuya ?"

"Bagaimana rasanya ciuman ?", Tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya

 _Gubraaakk_

Akashi jatuh dari kursinya karena terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut anak sepolos Kuroko

"Akashi-sensei daijoubu desu ka ?"

"Ha'i daijoubu Tetsuya", Jawab Akashi sambil berusaha bangkit duduk kembali

Saat ini Akashi sedang mengajar Kuroko untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai kakak sepupunya Kuroko, Mayuzumi Chihiro menjemputnya pulang karena diluar cuaca sedang tidak mendukung

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Tetsuya ?"

"Itu karena kemarin..."

 **Flashback**

"Kurokocchi !! Aominecchi !! Ayo main ke rumahku-ssu", Sahut anak bersurai kuning dengan semangat

"Hah !? Untuk apa aku kesana ?", Sahut balik anak bersurai biru tua dan berkulit cokelat gelap

"Tentu saja untuk main-ssu. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang-ssu !! Aominecchi bagaimana sih ??", Jawab Kise diselingi tawa kecil

"Main di rumahmu tidak seru tahu, Lebih baik aku main basket bersama Tetsu"

"Aku yakin Kurokocchi mau main ke rumahku-ssu", Kata Kise dengan percaya diri

"Hah ! Tetsu mana mau ke rumahmu. Tetsu akan ikut denganku bermain basket, ya kan Tetsu ?", Jawab Aomine tidak mau kalah

"Kurokocchi akan ikut denganku-ssu !!"

"Tetsu akan ikut denganku !!"

Mulailah pertengkaran antara Aomine dan Kise a.k.a AoKi. Sementara Kuroko yang diperebutkan hanya menjadi penonton dalam diam. Kuroko terlalu malas untuk masalah pertengkaran ini dan lebih memilih pulang atau bertemu Akashi-sensei. Sebelum Kuroko bisa beranjak pergi bahunya di tahan oleh sepasang tangan sahabatnya

"Kurokocchi/Tetsu kau pilih yang mana ?", Tanya keduanya kompak

"Eh..um..", Kuroko berpikir sejenak

 _'Kalau aku memilih Aomine-kun nanti Kise-kun akan menangis kencang 7 hari 7 malam. Tapi, Kalau aku pilih Kise-kun nanti Aomine-kun marah padaku selama 7 hari 7 malam. Pilihan yang sulit...', Pikir Kuroko_

Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya Kuroko sudah membuat keputusannya. Pasangan AoKi menatap antusias dengan mata berbinar menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko

"Aku memilih..."

"Ya...ya..."

"Aku memilih..."

"Ya...ya..."

"Aku memilih..."

"Cepatlah Testu !!", Teriak Aomine karena tidak sabar

"Maaf. Baiklah aku memilih kalian berdua suit dan aku akan ikut dengan yang menang, Bagaimana ?", Usul Kuroko

Aomine dan Kise saling bertatapan satu sama lain kemudian saling mengangguk pertanda setuju. Setelah melalui pertarungan suit yang sulit pemenangnya sudah ditentukan. dan pemenangnya adalah..

"Yang menang adalah Kise-kun", Ucap Kuroko datar

"Yeeeesss !!", Kise bersorak ria

"Cih aku kalah..", Aomine terpuruk

"Kalau begitu ayo langsung ke rumahku-ssu !!", Kata Kise sambil menarik tangan Aomine dan Kuroko untuk membawa(menyeret) mereka kerumahnya

 **Time Skip**

Singkat cerita Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko sudah berada di depan rumah Kise

"Memangnya ada apa sih sampai kau menyeret kami ke rumahmu", Aomine mendengus kesal

"Hehe soal itu karena aku...Punya game tembak-tembakan terbaru-ssu !!", Kata Kise dengan semangat

"Woah !! Maksudmu game itu ??", Tanya Aomine dengan mata berbinar

"Iya yang itu-ssu !!", balas Kise penuh semangat

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi !!", Kata Aomine ikut semangat

"Baiklah ayo masuk dan kita mulai ma-"

Ucapan Kise terhenti karena pemandangan didepannya. Kise melihat kakak perempuannya sedang berciuman dengan seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pacar kakaknya. Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko mematung dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat

"Um...Nee-chan..", Kise memanggil kakaknya

Sepasang kekasih di depan mereka langsung memutus ciumannya dan beralih pandang ke depan mereka

"Ara~Ryo-chan...kau sudah pulang", Kata kakaknya dengan nada canggung

"Kalau begitu aku permisi ya", Ucap lelaki itu dan langsung melesat keluar

"Ah...Ha'i hati-hati", Ucap kakak Kise sambil melambaikan tangan

Sementara sang kakak sedang sibuk dadah-dadah dengan pacarnya Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko langsung melesat menunu kamar Kise dengan wajah semerah tomat

...

Di kamar Kise tidak satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Mereka terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa bagi mereka

"Hei...", Aomine mulai angkat bicara

"Ng...", Respon Kise dan Kuroko

"Menurut kalian bagaimana rasanya ciuman ?"

Wajah Kise langsung bertambah merah karena pertanyaan yang terlontar dari gebeta-*cough* sahabatnya itu

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kise ?", Tanya Aomine

"Mungkin rasanya manis, Seperti yang kubaca di shojo manga milik kakakku-ssu"

"Kalau orangnya belum sikat gigi mana mungkin rasanya manis Hahaha", Aomine mencoba melawak

"Itu tidak lucu Aomine-kun"

"Maaf Tetsu. Bukankah ciuman itu pakai lidah ya ? Pasti rasanya menjijikan", Sahut Aomine dengan wajah jijik

"Tidak Aominecchi !! Pasti rasanya manis kayak permen-ssu !!", Kise membela argumennya

"Tidaaak. Rasanya menjijikan apalagi kalau benar pakai lidah dan orang itu belum gosok gigi", Aomine tidak mau kalah

"Manis-ssu"

"Menjijikan"

"Manis-ssu"

"Menjijikan"

"Manis-ssu"

"Menjijikan"

"MANIS-ssu !!!/MENJIJIKAN !!!", Teriak keduanya kompak

 _Tok...tok..._

Kise mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakan sosok kakak perempuan yang mereka temui di bawah tadi

"R..Ryo-chan..."

"Ada apa um..Nee-chan ?"

"Um...Soal yang..di bawah tadi kakak minta maaf ya..Kau dan teman-temanmu pasti terkejut ya..", Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya karena malu

"Iya tidak apa-ssu"

"Kakaknya Kise !! Aku ingin bertanya !!", Aomine memecah keheningan

"Ya, Apa itu ?", Jawabanya lembut

"Bagaimana rasanya ciuman ? Manis atau menjijikan ? atau ada rasa lain ?", Tanya Aomine dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi

Wajah kakaknya Kise langsung blushing ria dan mulai salah tingkah karena pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut anak SD yang polos ( Aomine gak pernah polos XD)

"I..Itu..Um..Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?", Kakak Kise mulai panik

"Yaaa...", Mereka bertiga menatap kakak Kise dengan penuh harap

"I...Itu...Kalian tanyakan pada orang dewasa yang lain saja !!", Jawabnya langsung pergi dari kamar adiknya

"Hahhh...??"

Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa jawdrop saja sementara Kuroko sedang berpikir sejenak tentang masalah ini

 _'Gara-gara Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun aku juga jadi penasaran. Apa aku tanyakan pada Chihiro-nii saja ya ?',_ Batinnya

Kemudian mereka bertiga tetap bermain game yang diceritakan Kise dengan hati yang masih penasaran

 **Flashback End**

"Begitulah ceritanya Akashi-sensei"

"Begitu ya. Jadi kenapa kau tidak tanya Mayuzumi-san saja ?"

"Aku sudah bertanya padanya tapi Chihiro-nii tidak menjawab hanya wajahnya tiba-tiba merah seperti sedang demam", Jawab Kuroko polos

"Ah begitu ya", Akashi tidak tahu mau komen apa

"Akashi-sensei pernah mencium seseorang ?"

Gubraaakkk

Akashi jatuh kembali dengan sedikit terkejut. Akashi belum pernah naksir seseorang selama ini. Ia baru merasakan yang namanya cinta saat bertemu dengan Kuroko

 _'Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya ya ?'_ , Batin Akashi sweatdrop

"Belum pernah Tetsuya. Kalau Tetsuya pernah ?"

"Aku hanya pernah mencium pipi Chihiro-nii dan Akashi-sensei saja", Jawannya polos

"Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya ?"

"Um..Tapi yang aku tanyakan adalah ciuman di bibir, sensei"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menciumku Tetsuya biar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya", Akashi hanya asal bicara

"Baiklah akan kulakukan"

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak ma-Eh ? Tadi kau bilang apa Tetsuya ?", Tanya Akashi

"Aku bilang aku akan melakukannya"

"Kau serius ?"

"Aku serius"

 _'Seijuuro apa lagi yang kau tunggu ini adalah kesempatan emas !!'_

 _'Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya dia adalah muridku dan aku adalah gurunya'_

Akashi sedang perang batin di pikirannya. Sementara Kuroko menatap cemas guru kesayangannya ini. Kuroko takut membuat Akashi marah karena pertanyaannya.

 _'Apa Akashi-sensei tidak suka menciumku ya ?',_ Batin Kuroko sambil memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba sedikit nyeri

"Ano..Akashi-sensei"

"Y-Ya Tetsuya"

"Apa Akashi-sensei tidak suka menciumku ?", Tanya Kuroko polos dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, Pipi sedikit memerah, ditambah dengan bibirnya yang sedikit cemberut

 ** _SNAP_**

Tali penahan nafsu Akashi putus. Kini Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu Kuroko agar mereka saling bertatapan. Mata biru langit bertemu dengan mata dwiwarna yang indah

"Akashi-sensei..."

 _'Seijuuro kuatkan dirimu cobalah tahan hawa nafsumu. Jangan sampai kau menodai malaikat kecil seperti Tetsuya ini'_

Tangan Akashi yang berada di dagu Kuroko beralih ke bagian kepala untuk mengelus surai biru langit dengan lembut

"Sensei tidak membencinya kok. Justru Sensei malah senang karena malaikat kecil sepertimu mau menciumku yang jelmaan raja iblis ini", Jawab Akashi tersenyum pahit

"Akashi-sensei tidak seperti iblis kok. Akashi-sensei terlalu tampan untuk disamakan dengan raja iblis", Ucap Kuroko dengan semangat sambil blushing

Akashi sangat senang mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa senang saat ada yang memuji ketampanannya. Tanpa sadar ia mulai tersenyum sendiri

"Arigatou Tetsuya. Sensei senang mendengarnya"

"Um..Ya", Kuroko mulai blushing ria

"Nah Tetsuya sekarang pejamkan matamu ya"

"Kenapa ?"

"Katanya kau penasaran bagaimana rasanya ciuman", Akashi tersenyum jahil

"Ah..um..iya ya", Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah semerah tomat

Kuroko mulai memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan Akashi mencangkup kedua pipi lembut Kuroko dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pujaan hatinya. Kuroko bisa merasakan nafas dari Senseinya menandakan wajah Akashi mulai mendekat kearahnya

 _Chuu~_

Sepasang bibir akhirnya bertemu membuat ciuman yang lembut. Bibir bagian luar Kuroko terasa manis. Akashi bisa merasakan sedikit rasa vanilla pada bibir Kuroko. Begitu pula Kuroko, Ia bisa merasakan samar rasa kopi pada bibir Akashi. Ciuman lembut itu tidak berangsur lama. Akashi melepas ciumannya

"Bagaimana menurutmu rasanya Tetsuya ?"

"Rasa Kopi"

"Bukan itu maksudku Tetsuya. Maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu ?", Akashi bertanya kembali

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak membencinya", Jawab Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah

"Apa kau menyukainya ?", Tanya Akashi jahil

"Um..Sepertinya", Jawab Kuroko pelan hampir berbisik

Akashi bersyukur memiliki pendengaran yang tajam sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara Kuroko yang kelewat lembut. Dan seketika itu juga wajah Akashi memerah mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Wajah mereka berdua saat ini sama-sama semerah tomat atau bahkan semerah rambut Akashi

 _'Situasi ini agak canggung'_ , Batin Akashi

"Ano..Akashi sensei ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan..", Ucap Kuroko tidak berani menatap wajah gurunya

"Apa itu Tetsuya ?"

"Aomine-kun bilang ciuman itu pakai lidah tapi yang sensei lakukan tadi tidak seperti itu. Apa definisi dari Aomine-kun itu salah ?", Tanyanya dengan polos

 _'Daiki darimana kau belajar itu !?'_

"Itu juga termasuk ciuman hanya berada di level yang berbeda", Akashi mencoba menjawab dengan tenang

" Seperti apa rasanya ? Apa sama dengan yang tadi ?"

 _'Kenapa anak kecil rasa ingin tahunya tinggi sekali ??'_ , Batin Akashi lelah

"Tetsuya mau mencobanya lagi ?"

"Um..Ten-tentu", Jawabnya masih dengan wajah merah

Akashi memcangkup kembali pipi lembut Kuroko dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Ia menepelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko yang manis. Perlahan Akashi menghisap lembut bibir bagian luar Kuroko meminta izin masuk. Kuroko terlalu bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Akashi akhirnya menggigit lembut bibir bawah Kuroko Kuroko sedikit Tersentak

"Mmh..Ah.."

Kuroko mulai membuka mulutnya untuk akses desahannya. Akashi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Akashi mulai mengabsen deretan gigi susu milik Kuroko sebelum mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Kuroko. Kuroko mulai kehabisan pasokan oksigen sehingga ia mulai memukul pelan dada Akashi

"Mmh..Se..Senseiih.."

Akashi langsung memutus ciumanya untuk memberi Kuroko kesempatan bernafas. Akashi diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Kuroko saat ini. Wajah Kuroko memerah antara karena kehabisan nafas atau malu. Matanya sayu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya yang agak bengkak dan memerah akibat ciuman tadi. Ditambah dengan saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda. Akashi bisa merasakan celananya agak sempit karena desahan dan wajah Kuroko saat ini. Untungnya ia bisa menahan hasratnya itu. Tapi sayang ia tidak bisa berlama-lama memandangi pujaan hatinya dikarenakan handphone miliknya berbunyi

 ** _At that time I was the shadow of my teamates, I was poweless by myself and couldn't do a thing_** (Ringtone)

Akashi langsung mengangkat telepon itu sementara Kuroko yang sudah pulih dari ciuman itu langsung mengambil tasnya mencari suatu barang

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Kami segera ke bawah", Akashi menutup teleponnya

"Tetsuya, Mayuzumi-san sudah menunggu dibawah. Ayo kubantu membereskan barangmu lalu kita kebawah bersama", Akashi mulai membantu membereska peralatan sekolah Kuroko

"Ano..Akashi-sensei.."

"Ya ?"

"Um..Ini...", Kata Kuroko sambil menyodorkan 2 buah kotak pocky rasa stroberi dan vannila pada Akashi

"Untukku ?"

"Um..Kemarin Momoi-san bilang kalau hari ini tepat tanggal 11 November adalah Pocky Day. Karena itu aku..", Kuroko bingung menjelaskan

Akashi sudah mengerti maksud Kuroko tadi. Pantas saja tadi banyak siswi dan guru perempuan yang ingin memberinya pocky tapi ia tolak dengan tegas. Tapi tentu saja pengecualian untuk Kuroko. Akashi dengan senang hati menerima pemberian Kuroko. Hatinya sangat bahagia dengan ini

"Arigatou Tetsuya"

Akashi tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi pocky yang diberikan sang pujaan hati. Tiba-tiba saja Akashi mendapat sebuah ide kecil. Ia membuka pocky rasa stroberi pemberian Kuroko dan mengeluarkan 1 batang pocky berwarna pink muda itu. Sementara Kuroko baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barangnya dan sudah siap untung pulang ke rumah

"Tetsuya sebelum kau pulang apa kau mau coba ciuman yang terasa manis sebagai penutup ?", Tanyanya dengan jahil

Kuroko hanya mengangguk lemah. Akashi yang menerima respon positif langsung menaruh pocky rasa stroberi itu diantara mulut Kuroko. Kemudian Akashi mulai menggigit ujung pocky yang lain

"Ayo kita mulai Pocky Gamenya~"

\--Tamat--

A/n : Hai hai RedBlack-san disini ada yang kangen ?? Maaf ya Author gak muncul selama sebulan. Author sibuk uts selama 2 minggu ditambah author juga harus ngurusi acara kampus juga, Jadi ya baru bisa upload sekarang. Sudah gitu data-data fanfic author pada hilang entah kenapa dan hari ini baru bisa di back-up (untungnya). Author usahan untuk menyelesaikan Ch.6 secepatnya. Jadi sambil menunggu Ch.6 silakan dinikmati _Special Chapter_ yang author janjikan.

Sebenernya _Special_ _Chapter_ ini gak berhubungan sama pocky, tapi berhubung hari tanggal 11 November 2017 adalah Pocky Day jadi author tambahin deh. Author juga ada oneshoot AkaKuro tentang Pocky Day tapi gak keburu selesainya jadi ya ini aja yang di upload. Menurut kalian Author upload atau enggak ya ??

Anyway, Semoga kalian menikmati _Special Chapter_ ini ya dan jangan lupa review ya~

Happy Pocky Day [11-11-2017]


	7. Pengumuman !

Halo RedBlack-san disini

Sebelumnya Author mau minta maaf karena kemarin malam Author salah file untuk Ch.6. Author baru sadar kalau Ch.6 ceritanya gak nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya. Setelah Author cek tadi pagi ternyata Author salah masukin file untuk Ch.6, Yang Author masukin malah file lama yang harusnya dihapus. Maklum otak Author pusing gara-gara UAS. Tapi saat Author ingin update cerita yang asli filenya gak bisa dibuka alias error. Pas Author coba lagi filenya malah hilang. Kira-kira ada yang tahu gak kenapa ya ini ? Apa karena HP Author terkena virus ? (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Maka dari itu Ch.6 akan diupdate kalau Author bisa menemukan filenya atau tunggu Author buat ulang. Sekali lagi maaf ya buat para readers yang menunggu update (ó﹏ò｡).

Thanks to My best friend and Izumi-H, karena kalian Author baru sadar kalo salah update

Sembari menunggu Author update ada yang mau request cerita gak ? Kalau mau PM Author aja

Sekian pengumuman Author kali ini. Sekali lagi maaf telah mengecewakan para readers yang menunggu update (ó﹏ò｡). Semoga hari kalian semua menyenangkan ya~


End file.
